


Lost in Adaptation

by Calvatron



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Mostly Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 22:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calvatron/pseuds/Calvatron
Summary: Alfred has a problem with liberties being taken on a particular favorite of his





	Lost in Adaptation

“My word, it’s RUINED!!” Alfred’s voice carried from the adjacent room.

Bruce leapt from the recliner he had been reading in before dashing into the adjacent room. He found his butler sitting at the dining table, hunched over a laptop, the screen casting an eerie glow over his face.

“What’s wrong?” Bruce asked.

Alfred turned stiffly, clearly shaken. “Oh, it’s um, nothing, sir. Just a thing online.”

“Enough to make you scream ‘My word, it’s ruined?’”

“Yes, well, it was a particular thing I had been anticipating somewhat, and well…” Alfred turned a slight shade of red.

“Well, what is it?”

“If you must know, it’s those Artemis Fowl books I’m so fond of.”

“The ones about the billionaire boy?”

“Yes, that would be them. It would seem that the Disney corporation is adapting them to a feature film.”

“And?” Bruce asked impatiently.

“Well, it would seem they’ve ruined them.”

“How so?”

“Numerous ways, but one in particular that bothers me more than the others.”

“What’s that?”

“Well it’s the boy they cast as the young Fowl himself.”

“And what’s wrong with him?”

“Well, if you must know, Master Bruce, it’s that the actor didn’t remind me enough of you when you were that age.”

Bruce blinked in surprise. “Sorry, you lost me.”

Alfred smiled wryly. “My apologies sir, I just, when I read the books, all I could picture was you. A dark child with great ambition and not quite enough emotional intelligence. As well as far too much money for his own good. Doesn’t that sound familiar?”

Bruce chuckled softly. “Yes, I suppose it does,” He said. After a moment he added, “Did you leave a comment?”

Alfred’s face lit up. “I left several essays worth of them, sir!”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one-and-done I thought of while finishing up a project for a class. Please leave thoughts and kudos below if you wish, or some criticism if you've got that.


End file.
